


I'd Climb the Highest Mountain if I Knew I'd Find You

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh, and so is niall, but bad people, harry is a prince, it's ok, liam is a nervous wreck tbh, louis is dumb, people die, that's it really, this took me forever to write and type man, zayn is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the prince of England and hates being in crowded rooms with people wearing clothes that costs more than houses for long periods of times and leaves the castle and meets Louis, a recently single and homeless bartender. They fall in love and Louis gets kidnapped for ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Climb the Highest Mountain if I Knew I'd Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this fic oh my god it took me forever to write and even longer to type out oops, I hope you like it and feedback would be wonderful, enjoy!

Prince Harry snuck out of his home to get away from the obnoxious party his family was throwing for a little bit. He didn’t think anyone would be out on the London streets at the time but along came Louis Tomlinson.

They started talking and Harry found out a lot about Louis. Including that he just caught his girlfriend cheating on him, which he didn’t mind at all since he was coming to the terms with being gay and the grocery check-out guy _was_ pretty hot.

Thanks to the dim lighting of the streets, Louis didn’t figure out who Harry exactly was until about 30 minutes after them meeting eachother. Which was sort of good in a way. Louis didn’t mind nor did he care that he was a prince, I mean yeah, he always wanted to meet the charming young prince everyone talked about but never truly thought he actually would. That is, until now.

As they continued walking, hours seemed to tick by and they learned a lot about eachother. It was fate really, that Louis had no where to live- since he was living with his (now ex) girlfriend- and Harry was more than willing to let this cute boy stay with him at the palace. Which, after much bickering about Louis being a burden and Harry convincing him he isn’t, he agreed.

But Harry’s mom knew he snuck someone in, she just knew. She only agreed to let Louis stay after making Harry promise he’ll come to breakfast.

Harry loved his mom, he really did. And he guesses he should thank her too, because at breakfast, Harry started to realize he was quickly falling in love with Louis. He was falling for they way his eyes lit up when he was talking about his sisters or mother, he was falling for his sarcasm and wit, he was falling for the shy side of him that only came out when he was being complimented, and was falling for the pink that lightly dusted his cheeks when he blushed. He was falling, _hard._

Louis wanted to leave that day, -he said something about a friend Liam and his boyfriend, Zayn, having a place near by- but Harry didn’t want to loose him just yet.

It took a few royal guards and many, many reassurances that he isn’t taking advantage of them because they _‘have enough room and food for a small country,’_ later that Louis finally decided to stay for a while longer.

_______________

A while longer turned into a few months. They started to fall for eachother more a couple days after Louis said he would stay. In December, they finally decided to tell the world about their relationship.

It was great, it really was. Until a friend Louis works with -yes, works with since Louis refused to, as he said, _‘leach off of royalty,’_ \- Niall, informed Harry that two guys tried to lead Louis out back and he stopped them.

The guys turned out to be kidnappers. They wanted to kidnap Louis for ransom.

And after Harry and Louis had a fight about keeping Louis safe and Louis getting frustrated and leaving the palace to go to Liam and Zayn’s, they did.

______________

Now, Harry is slouched in his office all glum and moody, waiting for the kidnappers to call him. News got out about Louis’ capture and the media was going crazy trying to get interviews and scoops.

That’s when Niall burst through the office door with two other boys, one with a black quiff and the other holding his hand looking petrified, Harry assumed the two was Zayn and Liam. Harry prepared himself to get yelled at and hit for putting Louis in danger -if he was being honest, Harry wanted to punch himself too for putting a beautiful creature like Louis in harms way.

They strode in and sat down in a few chairs that he had in the small office, which confused him. “Um… I know you all came here to yell at me but how did you get in here?” there must have been about 3 or 4 guards outside his door, maybe even 5.

“Harry. We’re not here to yell at you.” Niall stated. _That still doesn’t answer my question,_ Harry thought. “What are you here for then?” Harry was dumbfounded, why were these boys here if they didn’t want to snap at him?

“We’re here to help you. Help you find and save Louis.” The one with the black hair said, Zayn? He looks like a Zayn.

“We need to get your boyfriend back!” Niall said enthusiastically.

“See, I don’t even know if he’ll want to stay with me after this whole fiasco, and that’s why I’m here. I’m waiting for the kidnappers to name me a price.” Harry didn’t know what to do with himself and he didn’t want to look at them so he started scribbling on a piece of paper. The scribble looked vaguely like Louis’ initials.

“Harry. Louis loves you with all of his heart, you know. He never shuts up about his _‘literal prince charming,’_ trust me, he still wants to be with you, he always will, this is just a little bump in the relationship,” Harry scoffed at that because _little bump?_ “And, Harry, you can’t give them the money. They would probably take the money then kill Louis,” Harry started pressing the pencil down harder, “for all you know he could already be dead.” Harry broke the pencil. Through gritted teeth he said, “he’s still alive. No one’s going to kill him on my watch.”

“So it’s settled! We’re going on a rescue mission! C’mon, Harry, lets go.” Niall finished as he got up. Liam didn’t talk this whole time and he still is pale and looks like he is internally having a mental breakdown while Zayn just looks bored. 

“Go where? My guards are not going to let me leave.” 

Niall just grinned in response.

_______________

The three of them walked out of the office, one with a hood on and their head bowed.

“Hey! You three!” a guard shouted to them, there were 5 guards outside of the door. “Wait just one moment.” three of the guards stayed and watched them while the other two looked in the office, where they knew they wouldn’t find anyone. _“Where’s the prince?!”_ they heard one shout. The three guards pushed Zayn and Niall into the wall while the other one took off the other’s hood to reveal a terrified Liam. 

the two guards came up to them. “The prince wasn’t in his office.”

“He was th-there when w-we l-left sir.” Liam stuttered. 

The guards were too busy with the three boys that they didn’t see Harry sneak out of the office from behind the door.

They let them leave considering the fact that there was only three of them and the curly haired prince wasn’t among them and there was no proof that they took the prince or that he even left.

_______________

“I’m going to get into so much trouble, Niall,” Harry groaned. “But finding Louis and saving him is worth you being in trouble, right?” without a second thought Harry nodded.

“So… what’s the plan exactly? Like… I don’t even have a clue at where they’re keeping him.” Niall smirked at him, which shouldn’t be as unsettling as it was. 

“Well that, dear Harold, is where Zayn comes in.”

_______________

Turns out that Zayn is really good at finding people and has a plethora of weapons, considering the fact that he’s a detective for the London police. It’s strange that Harry didn’t know that and Louis didn’t tell him.

But then again, Liam was probably the only one who knew because of how shocked Niall looked too when Zayn told about his job and showed the guns.

“After Niall told us about the first time Louis almost got snatched, I put a tracker on him, he doesn’t know it though, in fact, I was the only one who knew about it until this very moment.” he smirked, Zayn was very proud of himself. But who could blame him? “The tracker says that he is at an abandoned warehouse a couple of towns down.” Zayn started laughing after he finished because now even _Liam_ looked shocked.

They all grabbed what they needed and left for the town.

_______________

“Luckily Harry is so tall or we’d never make it up here.”

“Yeah, Niall, that is a good thing, isn’t it.” Zayn sarcastically said.

“Zayn, you’re starting to sound like Louis. We must be close then.” 

They were climbing through the air vent of the warehouse trying to find an opening to where the tracker says Louis is. They couldn’t find another place to go in without being spotted, “besides,” Niall had said, “it like some secret agent shit.” and that was the end of that conversation.

“Oh my god, what is that _smell?”_ Liam suddenly said.

“Niall, please don’t tell me you did what I think you did.” zayn didn’t receive an answer because Niall was shaking from holding in his laughter and tears of mirth were falling down his cheeks. He was shaking so violently that the vent below him started to give out and the vent fell to the ground below.

 _“Jesus what the fu-,"_ apparently there was a man down there that Niall crashed on.

_“Ni-Niall?”_ Louis. **Louis** , the voice was Louis. Louis was down there and he was ok and not hurt. Harry was so overjoyed because he heard the voice that he was dying to hear for a couple of days now, that smooth, beautiful, voice.

Harry hurried Zayn and Liam to get down so he can see Louis.

“Lou…,” Harry breathed out when he saw Louis tied to a chair. As he got closer, though, he started noticing bruises and cuts and a black eye and a slightly bleeding lip. Harry wanted to kill them. No one can lay their hands on Louis like that. _No one._

“H-Harry,” Louis’ lip started quivering and tears were starting to pool in his blue eyes as Harry got closer and he can see Louis slightly shaking to try to hold in all his overwhelming emotions.

Harry got to him and started untying the roped that bound him to the chair. After untying them, Louis practically jumped on Harry. They both stayed hugging eachother and sobbing for a while until a couple of guys busted through the doors with guns.

Harry shuffled Louis behind him and pulled out the gun Zayn gave to him. Louis gasped at the sight, “Haz…,” Harry chuckled a little, “Sorry, boo, I need to protect you,” Louis stiffly nodded and closed his eyes when he started to hear gun shots. They both ducked under a near-by desk.

Harry wasn’t shooting anything or anyone, he was just sitting there watching as Zayn and Niall were army rolling around the floor and just generally acting stupid -dangerously stupid because there were bullets flying around. 

Just when Harry thought they’ve won, somehow a third guy appeared with a gun behind Liam’s head. 

“Shit…” Zayn said as he saw the pair.

“Aw fucking shit cunts,” Niall said.

“Oh no, Haz, they got Liam, oh my god.” Louis said from behind Harry. “Give me the gun.” Louis said suddenly. He saw the confused look in Harry’s eye as he turned and looked at him, “Haz, please, I have a plan! Trust me.” Since Harry trusts Louis with his life, he gave him the gun and he wasn’t quite sure that if having a very smart and brave boyfriend was a good thing at the time.

“Give me all of your weapons and put your arms up.” the guy practically shouted at them. They all did what they were told, except Louis, who put his in the back of his pants. _What the hell is he up to now,_ Harry thought.

“Hey, peterpan, c’mere.” the man said to Louis. And no, Harry was _not_ about to let that happen. Because they are not taking Louis away from him **again.**

“Hurry up.” he spitted out towards them and Harry really wanted to punch the guy. Louis started to move towards the guy after standing up from the crouched position he was in earlier. Harry grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop. 

“It’ll be ok, Harry, I promise.” Louis tenderly said. Harry reluctantly released his wrist with a sigh. He could already feel the ache in his heart.

Just as Louis got to the man, the gun on the back of Liam’s head moved down a bit and as it did, Louis quickly took out the gun from his pants and shot him. In the process, Louis fell on the ground from the blast and was in completeshock. He couldn’t believe he just shot somebody.

Harry ran up to him and picked him up bridal style and ran with the rest of the boys.

_______________

They were all in the car driving back to London. Louis fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder while Harry had his arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Louis deserves a little rest for all the shit he was put into.

“Thank you guys for helping me get him back.” Harry said into the silence of the car.

“No problem, it’s what friends do.” Niall calmly said.

“Friends? I thought you guys would hate me after what I put everyone through.” Harry whispered.

“Harry,” Liam sighed, “you are the love of our bestfriend’s life, you light up his world like nobody else and you’re a really great guy, you couldn’t help being born a prince and you and Louis couldn’t help falling in love, we don’t hate you.” he finished. “And if we did, Louis would probably stop talking to us.” Zayn said.

“You’re damn right,” Louis sleepily said, “I love this crazy prince.” then he fell asleep again with a small smile on his face. A little while later Harry whispered into Louis’ hair, “I love you too, Lou, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> um I over used italics I am sorry, I hope you all liked it yayyyy ( my tumblr is peaceful-larry )


End file.
